Harry Potter and The Order of The Whitelighters
by Adolphus
Summary: Harry dies when Vodemort does but he dies protecting innocent people and has a second chance to do just that. He and Leo become the Charmed Ones Whitelighters. PaigexHarry further along in the story. Disclaimer, I don't own either Charmed or Harry Potter. Up for adoption, pm if your interested.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Harry felt as though he turned in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blast backwards, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of one of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.  
'_Protego_' roared Harry, and the shield charm axpanded in the middle of the hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled of the Invisibility Cloak at last.  
The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of 'Harry!' 'HE'S ALIVE!' were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same time, to circle each other._

_'I don't want anyone else to try and help,' Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. 'It's got to be like this, it has got to be me."_

_Voldemort hissed.  
'Potter doesn't mean that,' he said, his red eyes wide. 'That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?'_

_'Nobody,' siad Harry simply. 'There is no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live, while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good... '_

'_One of us?' jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. 'You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?'_

_'Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?' asked Harry. They were both still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face exsisted but Voldemort's. _

_'Accident was it when I decided to fight in the graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again keeping you from murdering innocents? You won't be killing anyone else tonight, ever again, I've done what my mother had done. Don't you get it, I was ready to die for these people to live-'_

_'But you did not!'_

_'I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected by from you. Haven't you noticed that none of your spells you are using on them aren't effected? You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?'_

_**'You dare- '**_

_'Yes I dare,' said Harry, 'I know things you don't, Tom Riddle. I know lot's of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?'  
Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a cricle, and Harry knew that ha had kept him temporarily mesmerised and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility Harry might indeed know his final secret..._

_'Is it love again?' said Voldemort, his snake face jeering, 'Dumbledore's favourite solution, __**love**__, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? __**Love**__, which did not stop me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying when I strike?'_

_'Just one thing,' said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret._

_'If it is not love that will save you this time,' said Voldemort, 'you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?'_

_'I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall._

_'You think you know more magic than I do?' he said. 'Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?'_

_'Oh he dreamed of it,' said Harry, 'but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done.'_

_'You mean he was weak!' screamed Voldemort. 'Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!'_

_'No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, 'a better wizard, a better man.'_

_'I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!'_

_'Yes, Dumbledore is dead,' said Harry calmly, 'but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant.'_

_'What childish dream is this?' said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's._

_'Severus Snape wasn't yours,' said Harry. 'Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?'_

_Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart._

_''Snape's Patronus was a doe,; said Harry, 'the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized,' he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, 'he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?'_

_'He desired her, that was all,' sneered Voldemort, 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - '_

_'Of course he told you that,' said Harry, 'but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!'_

_'It matters not!' shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. 'It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!'_

_'Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!'_

_'Yeah, it did.' said Harry. 'You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done ... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle ... '_

_'What is this?'_

_Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten._

_'It's your one last chance,' said Harry, 'it's all you've got left . . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. Be a man. Try for some remorse.'_

_'You dare -?' said Voldemort again._

_'Yes, I dare,' said Harry, 'because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle.'_

_Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away._

_'That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.'_

_'He killed -'_

_'Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!'_

_'But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!' Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. 'I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!'_

_'You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance...'_

_Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face._

_'The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.'_

_Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._

_'But what does it matter?' he said softly. 'Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy...'_

_'But you're too late,' said Harry. 'You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him.'_

_Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._

_'So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?' whispered Harry. 'Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand.'_

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek,  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

Harry responded fueling the spell with his love for his mother, father, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's before snarling the spell of death;  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

The two jets of sickly green light collided and spun of course Voldemort's hitting Harry's just as Harry's hit Voldemort. The both fell encased in a green aura, before it dissappeared, leaving a pile of black and grey dust were Voldemort was. However looking toward their saviour, they saw his body with cut's, bruises and scratches all over it, yet a peaceful look on his face.

All Harry saw before it went dark was a green light, with black near it. He opened his eyes and there, standing before him was an elderly man and his parents. The three of them were wearing white robes, with gold trimmings around them. The man smiled and stated softly;

"Hello, Harry. Welcome, to the Heavens." Harry nodded, still staring at his parents and his mouth slightly agape. He looked at his Dad and noticed he wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Dad, how come you don't wear any glasses?" He asked, watching his father smile and motion to the Old Man.

"My name, young Harry is Merlin Emrys." Harry, just looked at the legend in awe. He smiled shakily and nodded.

"Now Harry, you will get a choice. You can become like your parents, or like myself. A guardian angel. A Whitelighter, but once I give you my powers, you will become a Elder like your father. He will teach you all he knows, but that is if you want to help people, future witches, wizards and future whitelighters. You will aslo become an Animagus. Your family typicaly are Pheonix's, Stags' and a Wolf-Dog hybrid. You will also have the power to 'Collect' others powers, especially demons, by stabbing them with an Holy Athame." However when he finished he saw Harry's mouth slightly agape and his parents thunderstruck. James started to say something to Emrys but Harry cut him off with a short nod. Emrys smiled and taught him the basics and then gave him his powers, before fading away to the next great adventure.

"Ready Harry?" His father asked, and when Harry looked at him he smiled and nodded slowly but surely. James and Lily smiled at their 17 year old son, before getting ready to train him for his new destiny.

Meanwhile, in Gringotts most Goblins got a message from the person claiming to be Harry Potter, stating to put all of the Black Vault into the Potter Vault and change the name to White. He also stated that he would fix all the damage he had ensured when he broke into Gringotts by paying it off with the Slytherin Vault, which was empty of everything bar the books. He then told them to touch the letter so that they wouldn't tell anyone looking for a will. They touched it and their memorys went blank, but remembered what to do. They knew a name. John White.

**Just so anyone is wodering about my Star Wars and Harry Potter crossover, it is not abandoned, I am simply getting a bit of writers block after Qui-Gon's Funeral. John White, Harry's alias until the Girls find out about him. Thanks and please review.  
J. Adolphus .T**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two months after Harry accepted Emrys offer and powers, Harry had been drilled in the history of Whitelighters and Elders. His favourite was the history lessons and learning about the Titans. Harry was also trained in the abilities of an Elder by an Elder.

Harry's abilities consisted of;  
Orbing. With orbing multiple Elders and Whitelighters made Harry orb so he just automatically orbed on instinct.

Remote Orbing. Gideon taught Harry how to remote orb objects or beings away with a thought, voice command or by touching the object/being.

Electrokinesis. James and Odin taught Harry how to create lightning bolts and channel energy into it. Harry gradually evolved the form enough to make stunning orbs out of lightning.

Shielding. Harry was taught this by very old Elders, who had drilled it into his mind, so like with orbing, he could shield on instinct.

Telekinetic Orbing. Harry was taught this by his mother, who was brilliant when it came to Telepathic abilities.

Invisibility. Gideon taught Harry how to hide oneself and cloud their 'dot on the Elder Radar'.

Dream Leaping. It was Leo who taught him the basics before he was taught more by higher ranking Whitelighters.

Power Granting. Taught by the Elders, and James. Harry had promised to only use this ability in dire situations. Harry can give Whitelighters there powers back by 'healing' them, and is the first person with this ability.

Power Stripping. Taught by the Elders. Harry had told the Elders that in case of a threat that could kill Whitelighters as a whole, he would take any Whitelighters willing to stay on the Earth. Harry could use this ability to complete focus, or by touching someone.

Photokinesis. Harry was taught by Natalie, for this power and he progressed well under her teaching. He was taught how to create light.

Thermokinesis. Harry was taught how to manipulate heat, to either combust objects or melt them.

Healing. This ability, to Harry, and most other Whitelighters, is a second nature, and you know and understand what to do. The trigger for this power is love and conversely the trigger for the Touch of Death, its counterpart power is hate.

Portal Creation. Harry was taught by the Senior Elders, about Portal Creation, and how he could send people to the past or the future. He had thoroughly explained how mostly, in some cases, of dire circumstances Harry can use this Ability.

Harry's Whitelighter and Elder powers, helped him sense people more clearly, when Harry is hit with an object, he regenerates and due to his reconstitution if he is blown up he can regenerate his body with orbs and Harry is immortal. Harry, much to the bewilderement of the Elders, hasn't got the ability of premonitions on future events.

Harry was trained in all kinds off hand-to-hand combat too, by a World War II veteran, Leo Wyatt and Natalie. He and Leo became good and fast friends, playing jokes on unsuspecting Elders and sometimes James would join in. With his father, James, Harry learned of The History of The Potter's and that Merln Emrys was related to the Potter's. Lily and James, also taught Harry about Animgi. Harry had already mastered his Stag form, due to it being his patronus. He had started working on his wolf-dog hybrid, and had got the paws, snout and teeth transformed but had yet to do anything else. Sometimes to pass the time, Harry and Leo played orb tag. Orbing around the world, waiting for the other to catch them. Harry, thinking it would be fun, had orbed to the top of the Empire State building and used his Elder powers to summon Leo. When he appeared Harry had ran at him and took him off the top of the bulding, plumeting down and then, they felt the senior Elders summon them up to the heavens. When they appeared Harry bowed his head in shame and amusement. After that the Elders had made Harry's lessons twice as hard and he promised to never, ever, ever do anything like this again. The lessons reverted back to normal. Once Harry had visited his friends and told them to move on, let him go. He had left soon after that and The Elders had respected his decision.

"Hey, Harry! Harry wait up!" A voice cried out to him, and when he turned around he saw Leo. He smiled at his friend and walked over to him.  
"Hey Leo, you going to see if the Charmed Ones are coming together?" Harry asked amused, as Leo had taken up his spare time to watch the viewing screen, but he had to be watched by an Elder.

"Yeah, but I orbed down and found out that the three of them are at Halliwell Manor. So, do you?" asked Leo, knowing then that Harry would accept it. Harry, however had somwthing new in mind. He grabbed Leo's arm and made them both invisible to the Council of Elders and to people. He orbed down to the attic and opened it. He and Leo watched as the youngest, Phoebe looked around before Harry used his Photokinesis ability to light up the chest that contained the _Book Of Shadows_. They watched as she dusted the book and opened it. Harry leant forward slightly and the floor creaked lowly. Phoebe looked around before looking intently at the page before speaking.

"**Hear now the words of the witches**

**The secrets we hid in the night**

**The oldest of Gods are invoked here**

**The great work of magic is sought**

**In this night and in this hour**

**We call upon the Ancient Power**

**Bring your powers to we sisters three!**

**We want the power**

**Give us the power!"** Then the other two sisters, came inside the Attic.

The oldest, Prue, looked at Phoebe. "What are you doing?"

Phoebe looks startled then stands, taking the _Book_ with her. "Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

"Let me see that." Prue said. Phoebe gives her the book and she starts skimming through the pages.

Piper looked at Phoebe then said. "Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?"

Phoebe looked toward Piper and answered softly. "Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful time."

Piper looked at Phoebe strangely. "This? What this?"

"Receive our powers." Was the reply she wasn't expecting.

"Our powers?" She looked at Phoebe with a sceptic look on her face. "Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

Prue shook her head no. "She included all of us." Prue then reads from the book. "Bring your powers to we sisters three. It's a book of witchcraft."

Piper gaped at her sisters, then seeing they were serious she shot up and swiftly said. "Let me see that." Prue moves and she and Piper look at the _Book_. They read the _Book_ and then look toward Phoebe. Prue, Piper and Phoebe, start to walk out the door and down the stairs.

"Come on, Leo." Harry pulled his friends arm and kept a firm grip on it, before orbing back **up**. When they arrived the entered the 'Whitelighter Charge Vision'. The Charmed Ones were on the stairs, walking down them and talking.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft." Prue was saying to an irate Phoebe. "It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

Phoebe, not one to back down immediatley went on the defensive. "Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board."

Prue glared at the younger sibling, who glared right back. "And it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

Piper, always the one who defused the arguments between, youngest and oldest. "It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did the incantation?"

"My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup." She replied sarcastically. "How should I know?"

Piper either didn't notice the sarcasm or ignored it. "Well, everything looks the same."

Phoebe didn't say anything but follow Prue who said softly. "Yet the house still needs work." Prue and Phoebe then walk to the sitting room, leaving Piper at the bottom of the stairs.

"And everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." said Piper, nervously, looking over to where her sisters were now sitted comfortly.  
"Right?"  
-

"Leo, you can keep watching if you want, but I have training." Harry said, after a few minutes of watching the Charmed Ones, do nothing but sit around. Leo nodded, still watching. He was thinking of a plan to get close to them and then thought of one. The electricity was off. A handyman would be helpful. Leo was vaguely aware of his friend Orbing to his lessons.

Harry sighed looking at his friend, still engrossed in watching the viewing screen, before orbing to the Elder, Bix. He, like Harry died young, and had became an Elder, before mastering his powers, helping new Whitelighters, or Elders. Walking over Harry bowed and waited for a response.

"Hello Harry, training time already." He stated. Both he and Harry knew it was a rhetorical, and Harry nodded, before Bix grabbed Harry and orbed down to an unprotected location, handing Harry, The Athame of a Collector. Harry, understanding what was going to happen, nodded and waited. Suddenly two black orbs appeared and men dressed in black, materialised, wielding crossbows. Harry orbed out and behind the men, stabbing one in the stomach before they could react, tranferring his powers to Harry, before he shot a lightning bolt at the last Darklighter. The black clad man exploded in a shower of fire. When Harry turned around, the robes he was wearing went grey. Harry then looked toward Bix, who had shock in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Well done Harry, you have learnt all you can from me. If I was you, I'd try and infaltrate the Darklighters lair and get a teacher. Harry, shocked agreed and smiled before Orbing to his Vault in Gringotts, before emptying the vault of 1 million in pounds, euros, dollars and orbed to a house he had bought near the Charmed Ones' residence. Harry then left and headed to the garage attached to it, and once he was there, Harry opened it and got in his 1967 Shelby Mustang GT-500. Harry then drove the car to the shopping district and bought a designer black suit, black tie, black shirt and black underwear, before Remote orbing, the GT-500 back to his manor house. Harry, dressed in the black suit, black orbed to the Darklighter cavern and was immediatley brought before the leader.

"What is your name, boy?" It asked. Harry looked at it with fake fear, his real feelings hidden, with his Whitelighter senses.

"The witch that kidnapped me called me a Collector." He responded, making several Darklighters shift uneasily. The leader, looked at him before saying.

"Is that what brings an Elder down here, to our humble abode?" He asked, amusement flowing through his words, and Harry had a look of shock on his face before releasing his Elder presence.

"My name is Harry Potter," He started, making several upper level Darklighters and Demons look at him shock permantly etched on their faces. Anyone in the last millenia, that were still alive, looked at him with begrudging respect.

"I'm neutral, but will always favor the side that will bring peace." continued Harry, looking straight at the leader.

"I want to become the best of what I can be." He finished. The leader struggled, weighing down the pros and the cons, before nodding reluctantly, much to the shock of the crowd.

"I, Blacklighter, will train you in the arts of a Darklighter." It said, and Harry bowed his head briefly before nodding. Black Orbing out, Harry then went to the heavens and visited with his parents, as he had nearly completed the Phoenix form.  
-

Harry and Leo were standing in the middle of the attic, invisible and clouding there aura's, watching as the Warlock, Jeremy, starts to blast the door open.

"Come on," Phoebe was saying to her sisters. "Let's face him together. Remember the spirit board?"

Piper, understanding, nodded. "The inscription on the back."

The three sisters, grasped eachothers hands, with Prue in front, Phoebe to the left and Piper to the right. As one they opened there mouths and chanted;

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free."

A small fire vortex appeared at the base of Jeremy's feet and slowly eased it's way up it's body.

Jeremy started to scream in pain and rage. "No! I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free!" Jeremy explodes and vanished, leaving a scortch mark, in his place on the floor.

Leo and Harry waited patiently for the Charmed Ones' to leave the attic before Orbing up top. As Leo was getting ready for his job to get into Halliwell Manor, Harry had to continue his training. He had already mastered most stuff, and his animagus forms were all completed, but one. The wolf-dog hybrid in honour of Moony and Padfoot. His stag and Phoenix forms were finished.

James had nicknamed the stag, Jai and Harry had nicknamed his Phoenix form, Altaír. Harry and James had been down to Earth and James taught Harry to rely on animal instinct when hiding.  
-

Seven months after Harry had seen the Charmed Ones' first vanquish, Harry had been getting taught by Blacklighter, teaching him the Darklighters powers. Harry absorbed the knowledge quickly, due to his training by the Elders. Harry had most of the knowledge of the Darklighters, and he was skilled enough to switch between both Darklighter and Whitelighter powers. Harry, after much researching about the Demonic Wasteland, decided to make a trip there. He black orbed down there and grabbed a upper level demons powers. He felt the coldness and shivered before black orbing out. Harry went to visit the Demonic training academy, and was taught how to shimmer, create energy balls and how to kill. After Harry was doing this he felt the Elders calling for him. He smirked at the faces of the Demons, and orbed out to the Heavens. Harry then met up with his father and showed him his completed wolf-dog form, that was nicknamed, Níke. Soon Harry got word that the Council of Elders, wanted to see him.

**I hope there is no spelling mistakes. I have been going through all of my stories and decided to re-write the chapters for Order of the Whitelighters. Thank you everyone for all the review I have recieved.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Continues straight after Chapter 1  
A/N: Harry's animagusforms are;  
Phoenix/Altaír, I know that Altair translates to eagle  
Stag/Jai  
Wolf-Dog/Níke**

After meeting with his father, Harry was sent straight to the meeting room, and saw Leo standing before the Council of Elders.

"Ahh, Harry, here you are." The oldest and wisest person on the Council, Uphilio, a old Italian since before Jesus and Julius Caesar. Harry smiled slightly before bowing lowly and then straightening up and waited, along with Leo for the Council's assignment.

"Harry, Leo. You two are to go down and assist the Charmed One's, with whatever you can." Harry and Leo nodded quickly before orbing down to Harry's Manor house across the street.

Harry looked toward his friend, nodded and transformed into his Níke form, before Leo orbed him to Halliwell Manor. Just before the orbs dissappeared, Leo orbed out.

Níke was waiting in the living room, before peeing on the carpet. Níke barked happily, causing the three sisters to travel downstairs to see what the noise was. What they saw astounded them, a large dog was sitting in their parlour. They look toward the door, in a slight panic, before a bell jolted them. The bell rings a couple more times.

"Alright already." said Phoebe, opening the door and revealing Rodriguez. He pulls out his detective badge and shows it to the youngest sister.

"Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell." He stated. Phoebe, nodding her head motions for him to come in.

"Yeah no kidding." She responded, before turning around and walking forwards. Unknown to her when Rodriguez closed the door his eys glowed red. "Prue, Piper! Company!" She shouted before turning around and gasping in shock at the look in his eyes, while Rodriguez summons a energy ball and throws it at Phoebe, hitting her in the chest and throwing her through the air, hitting the wall, by the staircase, and falling to the floor. Then a growl ripped through the air and an black furry figure jumped on Rodriguez, shocking the demon. The demon fell, the wolf on top of him and trying to bite him. Eventually he throws it in the air and watched in a slight awe and fear as it shiimered out of existance. Standing up, Rodriguez noticed Piper and Prue standing near Phoebe's body. Creating an enrgy ball, he goes to throw it at Piper, who froze it, while Prue used her power to redirect it back at him. He screamed in agony and dissappeared with a puff of smoke.

Harry and Leo, along with the Council of Elders, watched as the world below rewinded in time and Rodriguez was reborn. As soon as Harry had shimmered to his house he transformed back into his human form and orbed up top. Looking at Leo, his parents and Bix, they all shared as smirk, all noting that Rodriguez would expect the wolf and when it wouldn't be there, he would be vanquished easily. Harry, Leo and the Senior Elders watched as the Charmed Ones' vanquished Rodriguez for a second time, due to Rodriguez looking for the wolf, but when it wasn't there, he threw an energy ball at Prue, who raised her hand and blocked it and redirected it back at him. After being reborn for a third time, Rodriguez planned everything on hate and rage, while he was going through his day, Harry orbed down to the attic, staying their well into the day.

When it his 6 o'clock, Harry waited and listened, for the tell tale sign that Rodriguez would be arriving. Hearing the sound of the engine, Harry shimmered down and created an energy ball and shot it at Rodriguez, and watched as it missed. The door opened, and Andy stepped through the door, making Harry shift his attenton to him, before getting hit with a high powered energy ball. He flew through the air and shimmered out of existance. During that time Rodrigueaz had shot an energy ball at Andy, killing him and Piper froze Rodriguez. Piper then got a chair and tied him to it, before checking to see if his restraints were secure, she went to check on Prue. After seeing that she was only unconcious, Piper unfroze him and he struggled to get out. When Harry shimmered out he had arrived inside his house. Making his way over to Halliwell Manor and waiting for Prue to get up, Harry was hidden behind the front door. He heard snippets of conversation.

"It all happened so fast, Prue." Phoebe was saying. "He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked. He was trying to save us."

"And he'll succeed. Where's the Book of Shadows?" Prue said, and Harry could sense the sadness coming off of her.

Phoebe, the ever curious on said. "It's right here. Why?"

Prue, looked at her sister, and asked, "Where's the spell that you saw to accelerate time?"

Rodriguez, realising what was going on, demanded, "What are you doing?"

Phoebe ignored the demon and motioned to the table. "There."

"What's going on?" And again the demon was ignored.

Piper looked at her older sister with a worried look. "But we don't want to accelerate time, we want to reverse it."

Prue shook her head, "No, we don't, trust me. The only chance that we have to get rid of Tempus is to do this by breaking the time loop."

Phoebe, of course said the most obvious thing. "But if we break the time loop we won't be able to save Andy."

Prue nodded. "I know."

"Prue, are you sure?" Her sisters asked. How could she answer that, no and let Andy die all over again, and she and her sisters with him or yes and kill Andy and the demon. Deciding for both of them she answered.

Prue, however realised it is what Andy wanted and replied."No, I'm not." Looking at the book, she starts reading the spell. "Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today."

As time flew by, Tempus, defeated travelled to the underworld and stayed their. Soon it stopped at 6.00 in the morning, the day after Andy's death.

Rodriguez glared at them and demanded. "What's have you done?"

"Untie him." The demon looked toward Pheobe.

"You know me and you, we aren't that different."

Harry, who had known something like this to happen, shimmered in holding the athame of a Collector.

"I'm different!" said Harry, before he then proceeded to suck the powers from Rodriguez and shimmered out before any of the sisters could say anything. Rodriguez exploded and Harry shimmered to his Manor, and orbed to the top.

Meanwhile the girls had looks of shock on their faces, a **demon** killed another demon. In their shock they then looked over to Andy's body, before snappng out of their daze and rushing over.

Harry however had orbed immediatley to the Elders chambers, and proceeded to give his report.

"Rodriguez was killed by me once, and I absorbed his powers. I also know that the Source has played his hand, by sending Tempus." Harry's gaze locked onto Bix. "I think that Leo should orb in and sabotage their electronic equipment, thus he can stay in the house and around the Charmed Ones'."

Once the Elders nodded their agreement, Harry orbed to his house and walk to a large wall, before he proceeded to press a finger into a small hole on the wall and wince slightly as a it drew some of his blood. Once the wall opened, Harry looked inside, seeing a Black door and a White door. Opening the White door, he placed his Elder robes on the rack there, before closing the secret door and shimmering up to his room, going asleep.  
-

When Harry woke up, getting a shower and getting dressed, the Elder Council call him. Adorning his Elder robes over his casual white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and boots, he orbed up top.

When he arrived he went straight to the Council Chambers and met up with Leo on his way there.

"Leo, what's going on?" He asked, but after seeing his friends grimace, Harry stayed quiet. Walking to the grand building of the Council of Elders, they waited outside to be let in. Once they were brought in, Bix spoke.

"Harry, it is time for you to go with Leo, so he can introduce you to the Charmed Ones' peacefully, and so they now when you go to their home." Both of them nodded and Leo, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, due to it being better and orbed him down to Halliwell Manor, interrupting the Charmed Ones'.

"Ahhh! Leo, who is this, what are you doing here?" Asked Pheobe, standing, along with her sisters.

"This, Phoebe, is Harry Potter, a good friend to me and a fellow Whitelighter. He also is a Collcetor." said Leo, and winced as his friend was threw across the room with a wave of Prue's hand. Standing Harry walked back up to her.

"Do you think that I would want to collect the Charmed Ones' powers? I'm not that stupid. I'm-um-what people would call a neutral party." He stated looking at each Charmed One in turn. Recognising his voice they all looked at him in shock. He killed a demon taking his powers in the procees, but he is a Whitelighter.

Harry, soon after being introduced to the Three Sister Witches, sensed a group of Darklighters dark orbing into the Manor. Turning to Leo he remote orbed him up to the Heavens with a wave of his hand.

"Darklighters," He said, slightly disgusted. "Great."

Without waiting for their consent, Harry remote orbed the Charmed Ones' to the attic, before orbing up there himself, and the Darklighters soon followed. Creating lightning in his hands he destroyed several Darklighters, while a few black orbed away. With Prue sending them flying back and Piper freezing arrows for Prue to shoot back at them and Phoebe looking through the _Book_ with Piper behind cover, Harry was orbing around the room and throwing lightning bolts at the Darklighters. After one Darklighter remained, a Upper-Level demon arrived, causing Harry to look at him in shock before he was blasted across the room. Lifting upright he saw a Fireball coming at him, making Harry shimmer out of existance and counter with an energy ball.

Shooting lightning out of his hands, Harry hit the Darklighter, before getting hit with a Fireball. Landing in a heap, unconcious, The Sisters start to flip through the book before finding a good spell. Together as one they shouted.

"**Ashes to Ashes,**

**Dust to Dust,**

**Send this Demon**

**Through the Gust!**"

After saying the spell, they were shocked as the demon was set on fire and launched through the air and hit the door, breaking it.

Standing Harry threw two overpowered Fire and Energy balls at him, making him explode. Feeling something forcing his powers to Orb, he groaned and dissappeared in a swirl of forced orbs. Appearing in front of the Elders, they looked at him sternly before Bix proudly congratulated him.

"Good thinking orbing Leo up here, we don't know what would happen if he died. On behalf of the Council of Elders, we thank you." The Council members smiled at the gobsmacked expression of the young man in front of them. With a wave of their hand, Harry was encased in a bright light, and when it stopped, Harry was standing there, looking 25 years old. Bowing his head in gratitude, Harry orbed down to his house and slept there, not knowing that the Elders would send him on a Demon spree, due to his gift making some Whitelighters weaker.

**I know this is a really short chapter because I don't feel well, I'm tired. But I know that I shouldn't make excuses. My Harry Potter and the Star Wars crossover should be updated soon. Keep the reviews coming, I need to try and make the chapters longer. I also wish to thank Le Diablo Blanc2 for the inspiration.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Finally after Harry had finished with the Elders mission, the girls had invited he and Leo to P3, and they had graciously accepted.

Harry and Leo orbed down to the bathrooms in P3. Entering the place fully, they noticed how full the place is, filled with people dancing. Quickly noticing Phoebe and Piper in the alcove, they motion to the bar, when they nodded, Harry and Leo walked over. Harry saw Piper peeking around the curtain, looking at some guy, who is staring back at her. Standing next to her was Phoebe.

"Hey Leo," said Harry softly, as the duo went to the bar to get beers. And when his friend looked at him, he motioned to the guy. "Some guy is looking at your Fiancé-" Breaking off, when the barman asked for the drink,"-Uh two Coronas please, and two vodka and redbulls." He said placing $50 on the bar. After getting their respective drinks, Leo and Harry walked over. When they arrived, they heard Phoebe.

"Oh, no, honey, that's not staring, that's flirting."

"You say tomato." responded Piper, looking at her sister.

"Hey girls, Vodka and Redbull," said Harry, interrupting them from their conversation and handing them their drinks before drinking from his bottle and sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks Harry," Phoebe said, with Piper nodding her head, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why does that guy keep staring at you?" Leo asked looking at Piper who shrugged.

"Do you want me to talk with him?" asked Harry and without waitng for a reply, stood and started to head in his direction, only to be yanked back by Phoebe.

"No! You, mister, are staying right here." She told him sternly, causing Harry to laugh. Not much could be said because soon after, Prue walked into the alcove and sat down on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Hi, alright, I need some professional help." She said, uneasily.

Phoebe and Harry smirked mischeviously, "No arguments here."

"Wow, I'll call a doctor."

Prue glared at them both, "Ha, cute." Turning to look at Piper, "Uh, where is your DJ?"

"Uh, he's on break." She said, looking at her sister curiously, "Why? What's going on?"

"You know when you get a song stuck in your head and you can't seem to get it out?" She asked, looking at the group, who nodded.

Phoebe snorted and nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it. I couldn't get The Facts of Life theme song out of my head for like three years."

"Alright, well, I have absolutely no idea what this one is and it's driving me crazy." She looked at Piper and said pleadingly, "And I thought that maybe your DJ might recognise it or something."

"How's it go?" asked Harry, looking mock thoughtful, to which the girls smiled and Leo chuckled.

Prue gave him a death glare, "I'm not gonna sing it for you." Resting his chin on his hands he gave her the puppy dog eyes, making her raise and eyebrow and the girls to smother their laughter.

"Why not? Maybe we'll recognise it." He gestured to the people in the alcove.

"Okay." She starts to hum, making Harry and Leo hide their shock, and slight fear. "Anything?"

"Nada." said Piper, completely bewildred, as was Phoebe, who decided to milk it a little bit.

"I'm thinking if you try it again with a little bit more oomph, you know, maybe some choreography, and Piper could back you up with some old-school beatbox?" She suggested, completely amused by the crazy situation.

"Why did I know that I would get absolutely no help out of you crazy people?" She said to hers sisters, before she looked to their Whitelighters. "Leo, Harry? Do you know it?"

When they shook their heads after sharing looks they knew they would have to tell her later.

Prue sighed before walking away, humming the tune. Piper and Phoebe follow her and corner her.

Exchanging looks Harry and Leo head toward the Sisters, but not before Harry knocks into a pair dancing. The man was tall and black, built like a boxer. The female was slender with a yellow dress on and brown hair and eyes.

"Sorry man, didn't see you." He said apologetically, but the man shoved him, making Harry shove him back.

"Oh, so what? You think you can apologise, and everythings cool, Homie?" Going to throw a punch at Harry, who dodged and looked to Piper, who nodded, letting Harry deal with the man. Harry was then punched in the mouth, due to his lack of concentration and making him turn his back on the man, feeling his jaw.

When Leo and the Charmed Ones' saw the mans the punch, they winced as one. Turning back around, Harry decked the man and while he was on the floor, booted him in the chin and knocking him out. Walking to Piper, Harry apologised to the unknown woman, who introduced herself as Paige. Smiling at her he walked off, after apologising for a third time, making her laugh.

When he approached Leo, he gave Harry a knowing smirk, making Harry hit him and the Sisters to laugh.  
-

When the club closed, Piper and Leo drive the only Halliwell car home, making Harry have to take Prue and Phoebe in his '67 Mustang. Driving home Prue questioned Harry.

"Sorry Prue, I recognise it but not completely. Maybe you should look in the _Book_." He answered her question, making her sigh warily at the lack of information. Driving them to their home, Harry then drove to his, parking the car and going inside. What he didn't expect to see was a man, whom he recognised as a Darklighter, crossbow in hand.

"You're going to die today Elder." He spoke clearly then shot a arrow at Harry, who orbed out of the way, and appeared behind him, throwing an energy ball at him, killing him. Sighing warily, Haryy shimmered to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.  
-

On their lunch break Phoebe and Prue encountered a small girl who started to hum the song that Prue had last night in the club. When they asked the small girl what the song was she pointed to an ice cream truck playing the song. Running off like she was entranced the little girl followed the truck.

"It's cold out." said Prue looking at the back of the small child.

"Yeah, it's a little thing we like to call winter here." responded Phoebe with a frustrated frown on her face.

"Why would a child want ice cream when it's this cold out, and the truck pulled up and no one budged, and did you notice?" She demanded of her sister, who could only look at her shocked. "There are no parents around here." Prue finished looking at her sister, before dragging her along to the truck. Finiding it in an alley way, they are shocked when the girl is dragged inside the truck, with her legs poking out. Grabbing her legs, the sisters pull her back, only for the Ice Cream Man to pull them inside the truck as well.  
-

When they got in the ice cream truck they found the childeren that were taken and helped them escape. Once they got out the truck, the Ice Cream Man grabbed Ari by the shirt.

"Ari, come on, hurry up." said Phoebe, warily. Something felt off about the kids. Going to see if Ari was alright, they saw him grab the Ice Cream Man's wrists and burns his hands. Ari then pushed him back in the truck and closed the door.

Prue said, shocked thoroughly shocked, whispered, "Oh."

"Oh, my God." said the equally shocked Phoebe.

Ari smirked at the sisters, "Actually," his voice changed to a demonic voice, "Quite the opposite."

Prue looked toward Phoebe and said. "Okay, we need to keep him away from the other kids."

Ari shook his head at the stupidity of the witches. "I don't think they'll listen to you. You're not the boss of them."

"Did you do it?" asked a freckled girl, to which Ari smiled and nodded.

Ari smirked again and said, "Say thank you to the witches."

"Thank you." The Demon Boy and Girl said in monotone.

The Demon childeren laughed and off, leaving to shocked and confused witches.  
-

"Harry!" called a worried and stressed out Piper, while her Fiancé sat next to her rubbing circles into her back, comforting her. A swirl of blue orbs appeared and Harry stood there smiling sadly at Piper.

"Harry, do you know were Prue and Phoebe are?" She asked making Harry grimace slightly.

"They-uh-have dissappeared?" He asked quite suprised. Piper looked at him as f it was obvious. "Right stupid." He mumbled.

"They've been gone all night, and Leo can't even find them." She finished, making Harry sigh before he closed his eyes in concentration and opened them with a smirk on his face, winking to Leo, he responded.

"Piper, any minute now they are gonna walk through that door with a perfectly good explanation." He smiled at her and the trio heard the door open, then close. Prue and Phoebe walk through the house to the sitting room.

Phoebe and Prue dragged Piper, Leo and Harry upstairs to the Attic, before explaining to them about the Ice Cream Truck and the Demon kids.

Looking through the _Book_ the see the Ice Cream Mans page, and read it aloud. Harry then revealed that he and Leo planned on telling her later that day about the truck and Ice Cream Man.  
-**Time skip, Nightime, same day, Junkyard**-

"Do you think they're here already?" asked Piper, as she and Phoebe made their way over to the middle of the Junkyard. Phoebe nodded her head, searching her surroundings cautiously.

"Do you think they know that we're here already?" she asked again, softly, but clearly.

Phoebe sighed and said, "Probably. Harry!" After calling their Whitelighter, a swirl of blue orbs appeared before dissappearing, leaving no one there. Then they saw him shimmer in. The kids laughed thinking, what they thought to be a Demon, would help them with the Charmed Ones'.

"Hey girls," said Harry, smiling at them before walking over to them. "What's going on? Where's Prue and your Dad." He asked, and when they motioned to the Ice Cream Truck, Harry grimaced and looked aroun. One of the Demon kids scratches their fingernails along a car, making the trio shift uneasily.

Phoebe looks around the Junkyard. "Okay, I think they're surrounding us."

"No, don't say that." Piper glared at her sister, as Harry activated his invisibility. "We're not surrounded until they're all around of us."

"Okay, how bad could the odds be? I mean, sure there's a whole bunch of them, but we're witches, right? And you have the power to," She made the same hand motion that Piper normally used and a Demon kid threw a car part at Piper, hitting her and knocking her unconscious. "Piper! Are you okay?" She drags Piper over to a car and sits her up against it. Moving back to the middle of the Junkyard, Harry deactivated his invisibility and stood back to back with Phoebe.

"Alright, you little bastards. Bring it on." He taunted.

The kids move out into the open and surround Harry and Phoebe. A demon boy jumps on Phoebe's back and she throws him into the other kids, knocking them to the ground. The demon girl blows Phoebe away, but Harry threw an energy ball at one, blowing him up.

The door to the Ice Cream truck opened and Prue and Victor walked out. Harry threw another energy ball, which shocked Victor, as Patty and Penny had both showed him that Demons threw energy and fire balls, so when this unknown person threw one Victor was shocked.

As soon as she got out the truck she waved her arm and the kids flew back, hitting a fence. Harry then threw a energy ball, clipping a demon child on the arm and making him hiss in pain. A Demon child then threw flames from his hands, hitting Harry in the back and knocking him unconcious.

Meanwhile Prue had walked over to help Phoebe stand up. "Hey, need a hand?"

Phoebe groaned and stated, "I need about ten."

The demon girl, with the power of wind, went to blow them away before Prue said,

"Oh, you need a little time out, missy!" Prue then used her power on the demon girl, making her fly same boy that knocked Harry out then fired at Prue and Phoebe, before they jumped behind a car.

"Oh, dad, hurry!" said Prue, whilst Phoebe dragged Harry behind the car. Slapping him across the face he bolted up and sat down again, groaning about a 'migraine'. Harry saw Ari heading toward Victor, and motioned to him.

"Prue, that Demon kid is by your dad," He told her making her rush after him. Prue then uses her power on him, making him fly through the air and hit a car. Prue and Victor share a brief look before Victor pulled out a tube and placed it in the truck. The music starts playing and the kids walk over to the truck, and they get sucked into it. Piper regains consciousness and Phoebe goes over to her, along with Harry and Prue. Harry then healed Piper's slight concussion. Harry then heard Piper grumble,

"When I decide I wanna have kids, you remind me of this day."

Harry then laughed and orbed away, up to the Heavens. Learning that the Council of Elders had summoned him, he made his way over to the Council Chamber's and opened the grand door. Standing before the 12 oldest, wisest and most powerful Elders of the Heavens, Harry bowed deeply before standing before them.

"Well Elders, the new Ice Cream Man will be taking over and the Demon childeren of the Playground will stay there. Most probably forever." The Council nodded, processing this information, until James Potter stood and announced.

"Harry, we have all decided to send you to work with Natalie for a few days." Harry nodded to his father, before spinning on his heal, looking for the Rule abiding Whitelighter.

**This is shorter than normal and I have wrote this within 4 days, and it is so annoying not being able to write fast,  
Anyway keep the reviews coming, hope youn enjoy the little twist I plan to do.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In Halliwell Manor, Prue and Piper are in the kitchen brewing a potion. Piper, gets out a spoon and dips it in a powder, then says. "One teaspoon of baking powder."

Prue, sticks her spoon in a foul substance. "One teaspoon bat guano. Ooh-hoo. It's starting to bubble."

Piper, sniffed up and grimaced. "And stink. Couldn't you have made that potion after breakfast?"

Prue, looked toward the middle sister. "No, I'm sorry, but Phoebe has a meeting with that D.A. Investigator, and I didn't want her to go there unarmed."

Piper nods and Leo walks in, with a small frown on his face.

Leo, smiled at the sisters. "Morning. Whoa, what is that smell?"

Prue smiled mischeviously, "That would be the lovely smell of Piper's breakfast."

Piper, catching on grinned wickedly. "Hope you're hungry."

Leo, looks at the sisters warily. "Uh, starving."

Piper smirked before adopting a look of innocence. "Probably 'cause you missed dinner last night."

Leo sighed warily as he remembered that he and Harry, were orbing around the globe, racing then playing orb tag. "Piper, I already said I was sorry I was late, okay. It's not like I was out carousing with the boys. I was out being a force of good in the universe." A blatent lie, but no-one was going to find out what happened to Harry and Leo.

Piper, looking unconvinced, said "A true force of good would have called or at least orbed."

Leo shook his head warily, "I couldn't. Not under the circumstances."

"Which were?" Piper prodded curiously, Leo smirked at her pathetic attempt to get information.

Leo, shook his head in amusement and exasperation. "Work related, which means I can't talk about it. I mean, anything that happens between me and a charge is confidential. You know that."

Piper, grumbled under her breath, "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Piper sliced her finger with a knife, as she shot Leo a glare. "Ow!"

Leo walked over to her and healed her finger. Piper, watched him with annoyance in her eyes. "You know, this all for the good of mankind stuff really puts me in an awful position. I have no choice but to be understanding." Just as she said that she remembered the demon who killed his own. Shaking her head to cleaar these thoughts, Piper looked at Leo's blue eyes.

Leo smiled and stated, "You just have to accept that you're engaged to somebody that works for the CIA."

Phoebe walked in and glanced at Leo as she grabbed a cup of coffee, sipping some before looking toward Leo.

"Wait, you work for the CIA?"

Prue smirked at the youngest, "You know, ever since you became a blonde..." causing Phoebe to smile and shake her head.

Piper, looking toward Phoebe, smiling encouragingly. "Do you want something to eat before your meeting with Reece?"

Phoebe's smile faultered slightly. "Not hungry, too nervous."

Prue hands Phoebe a vial of potion and when Phoebe looked at her she explained what it did.

"Alright, well, this will help you with your nerves. Just a drop in Reece's coffee, and it will out any demon. Reaction will cause his throat to constrict. As he's choking, you run, got it?"

Phoebe smiled at her sister, in gratitude. "Thanks. I hadn't even considered that Reece might be evil."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Uh, because he's probing Cole's disappearance. I'm not exactly looking forward to being grilled about my demon ex, you know?" said Phoebe, looking at the wall.

"Well, as long as you don't blurt out, 'I killed Cole,' you'll be fine." said Prue, to which Phoebe smiled slightly.

Leo looked toward his charge, "Why don't you practice saying, 'As far as I know, Cole is alive and well and could be anywhere.' See how it feels."

Phoebe, looked toward her furture brother-in-law "'As far as I know, Cole is alive and well and could be anywhere.'"

Piper, nodded looking suspicously at the two. "Very believable."

Prue agreeing said, "Yeah, try not to look as guilty as you did just now. You'll give yourself away."

Phoebe, sighed suddenly looking a lot older than what she is. "I just can't wait for this investigation to be over."

"It will soon. It has to." Piper looked toward Phoebe and finished, "There's nothing to find."

Prue was watching Phoebe's face intently. "Is there?"

Phoebe glared at her sister, "Of course not." She snapped

Prue nodded, looking relived. "Be careful." Phoebe nods and grabbed her coat before walking to the door, leaving.  
-

Harry and Natalie, watched as a warlock chased after a witch. The warlock in question, Harry had been tracking, wanting his fire power. They watched as the unknown warlock throw a fireball at the young witch, who turned around a deflected it.

"You can't hurt me." stated the young witch, fearfully. "I can deflect your power."

The warlock smirked, "All of them?" He taunted. Meanwhile, Harry had a look of shock on his face.

He threw another fireball and she deflects it. It hit him and vanquished him. But Harry saw the sign of Astral Projection. He shook his head at the witches foolishness.

The witch breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

He appeared behind her and grabs her, before holding a dagger against her neck. Harry had already orbed down, with Natalie. When he got there, he couldn't sense the young witch, however he did sense a demonic barrier, blocking Whitelighters from sensing their charge. He broke through the barrier thanks to his demonic powers and rushed to were he sensed the girl.

The warlock, then smiled at her. "You know, the ability to clone myself is just one of the powers that I've collected over my years of killing witches. And now I'm about to add one more." He stabs her with the dagger and takes her power. He let her fall to the ground. Natalie, her Whitelighter, rushes over, Harry behind her glaring at the warlock. "You're too late, Whitelighter. Your charge is dead." The warlock then sees Harry and goes pale. "I'll see you later." He blinked out of the alley, with Harry shimmering after him, tracking him.  
-

Piper was talking to Leo." So I've got lunch with this guy from the Chronicle who wants to do a story on the club, and then I've got a meeting with these dot com start up guys that want to do an internet thingy. What are you doing today?"

Leo, again smiled at her, as she tried to get information on him. "You know, just the usual."

Piper nodded her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "Care to elaborate?"

Leo sighed warily and looked at his soon-to-be wife, "Piper..."

Piper scowled and gave him a small glare. "Oh, come on. Just a few details, a titbit."

Leo looked away, slightly annoyed. "It's against the rules."

Piper, snorts. "Rules. Yes, see, this is my problem. Every time I turn around, we seem to be violating some stupid Whitelighter ordinance."

Leo had an irritable look on his face. "We just have to be careful as long as we're under probation."

Piper countered easily, "Which is never ending. I don't know, Leo. I don't think they're ever gonna let us get married."

Leo tried to encourage her. "They will. They have to. Nothing is gonna keep us apart, I promise."

They move in to kiss but Natalie orbs in, interrupting them. Then Harry shimmered in slowly. Piper screamed in shock.

Leo had a look of shock on his face. "Natalie! Harry!? What the hell are you two doing here?"

Natalie, glares at Leo. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a major problem on our hands."

Natalie, opens her hand and reveals she is holding an athame when Prue walks in.

Prue looked at Harry then Natalie, seeing the athame. "Hey, I heard something... Ooh! Athame! Athame!"

Prue gets ready to attack Natalie but Leo stops her, before she turned to Harry who was looking around intently.

Leo held his hands out infront of him. "No, no, no. It's okay, she's a Whitelighter. Natalie and I go way back. We were rookies together. Actually, we fought together in World War II."

Natalie glared at Leo. "All your charges need to know is I'm a Whitelighter. This is not a social call. I've come to warn the Charmed Ones that a warlock just killed my most powerful charge with this athame."

Leo had a look of sorrow. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Natalie, too had a look of sorrow, nodded. "Thank you. The real tragedy is that it didn't have to happen. I warned her to lay low, and she didn't listen. She always refused to let her magic interfere with her life, and now a warlock has her power of deflection."

Prue looked scandalized. "Deflection. Wait a minute, does this mean he could deflect our powers? Hey, Harry." she added looking toward her friend, and ally.

This time Harry spoke up, "Yes, which is why all Whitelighters have been put on alert. Prue, Piper, long time." He added looking at them both, as they smiled at him and nodded. Diverting their attention back to Leo and Natalie, they were amused by the look of shock on Leo's face.

Leo sputtered, "We have? Why didn't I hear about this?"

Natalie glared at him and spoke, matter-of-factly. "Because you missed this morning's staff meeting."

Piper snorted back laughter, that was attempting to break out. "You have staff meetings?"

Harry swiftly intervened, causing Prue and Piper to smile at him. "They aren't really staff meetings, every one of the Whitelighters attend to a Hall, were the Council of Elders tell them what has happened so far, new Whitelighter, new Elder, or a charge thats died."

Leo, thanks to quick thinking, replied. "You have to go, unless a charge is in need, which Piper was. I had to heal her."

He gestured to Piper, as she held up her finger, and nodded.

Natalie gave them all a drity look, before stating, "I'll assume a demon attacked your finger, since healing is restricted to such circumstances."

Leo looked at her and responded, "I believe the Charmed Ones deserve special attention."

"I actually second that, Nat." said Harry, looking dissaprovingly at Natalie, who glared at him. She was angry, as Harry hadn't been dead for a while and was granted Elder status, something that annoyed her.

Natalie glared at him and Leo, before she said condescendingly, "I've heard rumors about such special attention, and honestly, Leo."

Natalie and Leo start talking to each other in their clickety-clack language, with Harry intervening every now and then.

Prue bore a look of amusement, "Whitelighter-ese?" She guessed sarcastically. Getting annoyed fast, she says. "All right, you guys can-"_click-clack_"-all you want. Me, I'm gonna look in the Book of Shadows, okay?"

Natalie, then looked toward Prue. "I'll go with you. I gotta look at the warlock. I might be able to identify him."

"Oh, alright. Well, it's up in the attic." She motioned up stairs.

Natalie looked shocked, "Attic? You mean the altar room, don't you? The rules are very clear. Every witch must keep their Book of Shadows in a sacred and protected spot."

Prue looked at her, amused, "Right, of course."

Leo looked at her motioned around the room. "Maybe you can bring the Book down here?" he suggested.

Just as Prue turned to leave the room, fifteen demons shimmer, blink, beam and flame in. Shocking the sisters, Harry creates an energy ball, throws it and it hit a demon, Harry then shimmered out behind them, hitting them with lightning, killing a couple, Harry then pulls out his athame, and Leo, Natalie, Prue and Piper, watch in awe as Harry cut threw the demons ranks. Harry stabbed a demon that flamed in, getting his powers. He then moved to the middle of the room stabbing a athame wielding demon. Harry kills him and collected the power to beam. He then threw a fireball and a energy ball at two demons, hitting them and beaming behind one, and black orbing them to the demonic wasteland, where Harry, accidently picks up the power of a bad wiccan witch, Telekinesis and basic witch abilities. Harry gasped as a torrent of warmth enveloped them. He black orbed to the his Manor, and then orbed to Halliwell Manor. Sighing warily he plopped down on the couch. Leo calmed the sisters down and Harry saw the _Book of Shadows_ and looked at it, it was open on the power page. Prue sat up and grabbed the book.

Prue started to read a extract, "The power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of darkness."

"Unless the forces of darkness already have it, in which case, it's the great shield against us." said Harry bitterly, making Leo and Natalie look at him.

Piper looked around to Natalie, wide eyed in shock. "How did he get close enough to get it from such a powerful witch?" Natalie ignored her as she glanced at Harry, and used her photokinesis to shake him out of his stupor. He blinked at her and nodded his thanks.

Harry looked at Prue before saying to Leo, "Maybe he wasn't working alone. When I got there, they had demonic wards up, and thanks to my demonic powers, I destroyed them easily, but by the time I got there he had killed her."

Leo shook his head looking thoughtful, "It is possible, but I doubt it. Maybe he possesses the power..."

"Cloning. I was just thinking the same thing." Natalie nodded.

"The ability to duplicate oneself, but..." Leo added.

Natalie finished. "It can't be sustained for long periods of time."

Piper, frustrated spoke coldly, "That's cute how you guys finish each other's sentences."

Natalie smiled slightly, "Happens when you work with someone for as long as we have."

Piper, looking extremely annoyed said, "I see that."

Leo looked uncomfortable, "Maybe we should check the Book. See if the warlock stole the cloning power too."

Prue nodded and said. "Alright, cross-reference cloning with warlock." Prue waved her hand, making the books pages flip until it landed on a page about the warlock, named Eames. "Here it is. A warlock named Eames. Seems that, uh, ten years ago, he murdered a witch in Glasgow and stole her power of cloning. Do you recognise him?"

Natalie took a long look at him, before saying, "That's him." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Uh, well, cloning and deflection are not his only tricks." Prue said, looking at the book. "It says here that Eames also killed a witch in Kenya in '89 and took the power of transmogrification."

"Trans what?"asked Piper, thoroughly confused.

Leo, Natalie and Harry said as one, "The ability to change shape or form." Making Piper glare at Natalie and Leo.

Prue nodded still not 100% sure. "Okay, so, uh, what's his master plan?"

Natalie countered, "What makes you think he has one?"

Prue looked at her as if it were obvious. "Well, the time and geography between kills suggest that he was hunting these particular witches, right? It's not sport, it's strategy."

Natalie looked toward her fellow Whitelighters. "Leo, Harry, I think we should discuss the best way to approach this situation.-" Looking to Prue and Piper, she finished "-I mean, in private if you wouldn't mind going into another room please."

Piper gave the rule abiding Whitelighter a death glare. "Or how about this idea?" Piper waved her hands and froze Natalie in place, but Harry, who was standing next to her, shrugged it off, much to the shock of the sisters.

Leo looked toward his colleague, then back to Piper. "Piper, what are you doing?"

Piper looked toward Leo. "Getting irritated. Who put Lady Attitude in charge?"

Harry shot her a look. "She's not in charge."

Piper looked insulted, "Really? 'Cause she's acting like it. I thought Whitelighters were supposed to guide, not dictate."

"She is just trying to help."

Prue came to her sisters defence. "By what? Slowing us down and second-guessing us?"

"Introducing the concept of caution and organisation into the manor isn't a bad idea." Leo told them before gesturing upwards. "Natalie's considered one of the top Whitelighters up there."

"Oh, I bet they love her." Piper said sharply. "She's never met a rule she didn't like."

Prue glared at Leo, "Leo, we already have a Whitelighter, two actually." She finished motioning to Leo and Harry. Sighing warily, Leo looked at the Sisters.

"You've misread her. Natalie is cautious because she just lost a charge and she's worried the same thing is gonna happen to you. You can't question her heart," Leo paused at seeing their sceptical looks. "I'll talk to her. Now please, would you unfreeze her?"

"Oh Sure." Piper stood and walked past Natalie, before unfreezing her and heading to the kitchen. "There you go."

Natalie, unfrozen, demanded, "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

Leo shot her an apologetic look, "I gotta go talk to Piper." Leo follows his future wife into the kitchen.

Prue looked toward Natalie, "Piper froze ya."

Natalie shocked said stuttered, "She-she what?"

"Yep." Prue grins like the cat that got the canary.

"Um guys back to the matter at hand," Harry started, getting their attention,"How can we get a location for Eames? I mean he had some nifty wards up." The girls look at him before Prue pulled out an amethyst tied onto a piece of string and a map of San Francisco.

"You can't scry for warlocks, you know." Natalie said to her.

Prue smirked at her, "I'm not. I'm scrying for a witch. I'm focusing the crystal on your charge's power, which technically is still alive." Phoebe then walks in to see her sister and someone scrying.

"Hi. You must be, uh..." Phoebe started only to be cut off ny Prue.

"Oh! Okay, here we go, I think I found Eames. Uh, Industrial District south of San Francisco."

Phoebe, looking toward her sister, asked confused, "A warlock? What's going on?"

Prue, shook her head. "We'll fill you in on the way. Piper! Leo!"

"It's four against one, well it is if Harry is coming? We should be able to counter his power of deflection." She said as Leo and Piper walked in. Harry nodded and she smiled.

Leo, getting the gist of the conversation, said. "But he can also clone himself."

"So then it's four against two. Still, the odds are on our side. Plus, we'll have the element of surprise."

Natalie looked shocked, "People, we're under an alert. You can't go running off half-" only to be cut off by Harry,

"I'm in." Leo smirked at his friend and looked at Natalie.

"We need to consult with the Elders. You wondered what Eames' ultimate goal was. What if it's to kill the Charmed Ones? Think of the damage he could do with all of your powers."

Prue nodded faking shock, "Erm. Okay, Natalie's right. We should definitely check with the Elders first. Do it quickly."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Natalie stated importantly, as she orbs out.

Phoebe looked toward Prue and Piper, "So what, we're supposed to just wait?"

Prue looked extremelly offended. "No! I had to say something to get rid of her."  
Making Harry to bark out a laugh, and shake his head in amusement.  
-

In an alley, Eames is chanting, and a car pulls up. Stepping out is,Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Prue. In a moment a swirl of blue and white lights appear, before dissappearing leaving Harry standing there. Opening his eyes, Eames looks at them before standing up and Prue waves her hand and sends the warlock flying whilst Harry throws a fireball at him. He rolled out the way of the fireball, before throwing one of his own fireballs at Harry, who flames out and re-appears behind Eames. Piper then tries to freeze Eames but he deflects it.

Piper then said, "He deflected it." Eames disappears due to a fireball to the back. "What happened? Where'd he go?"

Leo looked around the alley in suspicion "I don't think that was Eames. I think that was his clone." Harry nodded his agreement.

Phoebe looked around, "Alright, well, the real Eames must be around here someplace."

Harry then stated, "He is," before looking staright at a spot where black orbs were appearing. A Darklighter then appears were his orbs were.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "Why'd you summon me?"

Piper, shrieked, panicked, "Leo! Leo, get out of here!"

The Darklighter summons his crossbow and shoots an arrow at Leo but Leo orbs out. Phoebe then kicked the crossbow out of his hand and Harry waved his arm, making the Darklighter fly through the air, until Piper freezes him.

"Okay, I don't understand. Why is there a Darklighter here?" demanded Prue, shocked.

Eames blinks in, before asking; "Oh, did I miss all the fun?" Eames then proceeded to set the Darklighter on fire, before blinking in front of the crossbow. "No, wait, I am the fun. Thanks for this." He picked up the crossbow and blinks out of the alley just as Harry shot a energy ball at him. Harry then remote orbed the car into the garage. He grabbed hold of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, before orbing back to the Manor.

While Leo was talking to the girls Harry started to flip through the _Book of Shadows_. He found the page on the Potter Collectors. While he was reading, he was vaguelly aware of Natalie orbing in. Harry then read;

_**'The Potters' are a group of Wizards and Witches that aren't wiccans. They use sticks to make the most extra ordianry magic. When Potters' die they are made Whitelighters or Elders and come into the power of a Collector. The take the powers from demons by force and witches by thier own consent. They train when it comes to their Whitelighter or Elders powers. Our Family, the Warrens, have came accross this Family twice, in the year 1925 and most recently 1980. They are powerful and could easily destroy the Source, 200 years after their deaths, as they would of collected every power, and more to fuel their energy. They use Holy Athames, sometimes energy balls or any other offensive powers. You don't want to summon them through magic, only through thought. It is belived that who ever the charge is of a Potter, they are very, very lucky and fortunate.'**_

Harry, however was blown away by the information, and proceeded to leave the _Book_ open on the page. He turned around to see, Natalie scream at the Sisters'.

"That makes you lucky, not smart. You were reckless. As the Charmed Ones, you have an obligation to serve the greater good. You have a higher calling."

Suddenly a small chime appeared in the heads of Leo, Natalie and Harry.

"So do we." Harry said calmly making Leo nodded and Natalie smiled.

Leo looked toward the Sisters', "Better lay low until we get back."

Harry puts both hands on the Whitelighters shoulders and orbs them both up top.

Meanwhile the Charmed Ones' are huddled around the couch, reading about the Potters' and after seeing the picture of Merlin (They only know Merlin is powerful), who looks like Harry, they gape in awe, as they realised how powerful, Harry is and will be.  
-

The Heavens. There are groups of Whitelighters standing around in white robes. Leo is there wearing his Whitelighter robes, as was Harry, but only it was the Elder version and grey. Natalie walks up to them wearing her robe.

"I've never seen the Elders like this before. They're worried about what Eames is up to." Natalie said as she, Leo and Harry walk toward the Elders Chambers. Once their the Elders brief them and Harry stays behind while Leo and Natalie orb down.

"Tell me, Harry. What new powers do you have?" Harry smiled slightly before telling them.

"I have the power of flaming, beaming, creating fireballs, I can also make fireballs and energy balls more powerful. Also when I dropped a demon off at the Demonic Wasteland, I accidently got a dark witches powers, of telekinesis." The Elders nodded looking to each other in thought before dismissing Harry, who orbs down to the Halliwell Manor. Once their Harry saw Leo double over in pain. Harry too felt a twing of it, a witch was being killed, before letting it go.

"Leo? Leo, what's the matter?" asked Phoebe as she walked over, then crouched to check on him.

"I don't know. Feels like a witch is being hurt. I can feel her pain." was the small response.

Phoebe looked at Leo in shock, before asking, "Is it one of your charges?"

Leo shook his head in the negative, just as Prue and Piper walk over to him.

Piper loked scared as she checked her Fiancé for any injurys. "What happened?" When Phoebe asked, ''Why isn't her Whitelighter helping her?''

Leo shook his head and started to orb out, once he thought he was successful, Harry manipulated the orbs down to the floor. Once he re-appeared, he glared at Harry, who wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Leo, think." He said coldy, casuing Leo to recoil slightly. "The only reason Eames would have killed a Darklighter is so that he can use the crossbow to kill a Whitelighter or an Elder." Natalie walked in and nodded.

"Harry's right, Leo, it's a trap."

Leo, looking confused asked softly, "I don't understand. Why would he even want to kill a Whitelighter?"

"Because that is the only way up there and to gain the power to orb up there, he'd be able to decimate all Whitelighters and Elders." Harry supplied.

Phoebe looking toward Harry said, "And that would leave all their charges unprotected. He would be able to wipe out all witches everywhere, including us." Harry nodded, and grimaced before sitting down on a chair.

Prue said looking toward the Guardian Angel's. "Sounds like a master plan to me."

"The Elders have instituted a lockdown and recalled all Whitelighters from Earth. Leo, Natalie and I are the only ones who have retained the power to orb so we can stop Eames."

Leo looked toward Natalie and spoke Whitelighter to her, making her nod slightly before Leo informed the Charmed Ones' and after an emotional goodbye Leo orbed up.

Harry watched as Leo handed the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter to Natalie, who accepted. Harry looked to Natalie and went into her mind, and as she was trying to kick him out Harry spoke; _**I am the main Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. I am your Higher rank and you will do as I say. First you are going to train them, with my help.**_ And with that he left her mind.

Natalie started to pace up and down infront of the girls, with Harry watching, faintly amused. "Alright, let's get going. Defeating Eames will require split-second timing and flawless teamwork. I can't tell you what you'll be doing but I can tell you what you won't. You won't be winging it. You won't be hoping for the best. The will to win is the will to prepare to win. Do you understand me?"

Piper nodded, "Uh-huh."

Phoebe smirked and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that last platitude."

Natalie stops in front of her, getting in her face, "You think you're so tough because you took out Belthazor, don't you? Let me tell you something. You're only as good as your next vanquish. This alley is a neutral battlefield. Our challenge is to fight Eames. Our primary goal is..."

Piper said "To win!"

Natalie shook her head, "No."

"No." Repeated Piper.

Natalie picks up a broken block of wood. "To get the crossbow. A Darklighter's crossbow delivers arrows dipped in a poison that is lethal to Whitelighters. Get the crossbow, and the immediate threat is over. If you have the opportunity to vanquish Eames by all mean seize it. But keep your eyes on the prize. Alright, now let's pretend I'm the enemy." She finished getting into a fighting stance.

Prue smirks, "Oh, that is way too easy." While Phoebe clapped her hands and Piper laughs.

Natalie had a smirk of her own on her face. "Now talk me through how you plan to separate me from my crossbow."

"Okay, first, I freeze you." Was Piper who Natalie looked at.

"I deflect that."

"I guess I could levitate and kick you." Stated Phoebe, before locking gazes with Natalie.

"You just kicked a clone." Natalie responded, making the sisters glare at her.

Prue, ever the quick thinker, said, "Alright, how about I send in an astral Prue as a decoy and just, you know..." Prue waved her hand and the piece of wood flew out of Natalie's hands, before stating softly in mock concern, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Making Phoebe and Piper laugh. Natalie walked until she got in her face.

"Not as sorry as you would be if I just blinked behind you and stabbed you to death."

Harry watched as the girls collectively wince, and contiued speaking to Natalie. Harry had released his Aura, and aura that many demons knew, keeping them away.

Harry watched the Charmed Ones' training regime. First, Prue ran up a wall and flips over, with her back to Natalie, who tapped her on the shoulder and she turns around. Secondly, Phoebe levitates and goes to kick Natalie before getting spun around in the air. She fell to the ground and huffed when Natalie poked her with the wooden crossbow. Lastly, Piper freezes stun balls that Harry throws at her, however she misses three in a row, that hit and shocked her. Harry and Natalie, shook their heads.  
-

Natalie and Harry, along with the Charmed One's are at P3. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the bar writing a spell. Natalie is sitting at a table nearby and Harry is drinking from a beer bottle. Harry watched as the girls start writing things down. Suddenly Natalie came over,

"How is the spell coming along?"

Piper looked at her and said. "The transmogrification one. 'Power to change, turn to strange"

Phoebe smiled slightly, before saying. "Mine came out a little country western. 'I'm rejectin' your deflection.'"

"Prue?" Natalie looked toward the older sister. Prue nodded and wordlessly handed it over to her.

"Good." Natalie remarked once she had read it.

"Okay, let's nail this warlock." Natalie stated to the Girls.

Prue nodded and said "Alright, I'll start scrying for his location."

Natalie sighed and said, "No need. I've been working on a new plan, one that would allow us to fight on our turf, not his."

Piper looked toward the Whitelighter. "What make him come to us? How?"

"What he wants is what you've got." said Natalie as she shrugged. The Charmed Ones' all had the same thought going through there heads, _She is using herself as bait_.

Natalie continued seeing that part of the plan dawn on their faces'. "If I orb in somewhere unprotected, Eames should be able to track me with his Darklighter powers. With the three of you in position, as soon as Eames shows up, I orb out. The advantage is all ours." The four girls didn't notice when Harry shimmered out to his house and getting dressed in his Darklighter attire, Harry then black orbs to the underworld, to see if he could get some Darklighters to kill Eames, as he killed a Darklighter.  
-

In the same park where Eames killed the witch, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are hiding behind some bushes. Soon Natalie orbs in and Eames blinks in.

Natalie shouted, "Now!" Before Eames tries to shoot her with the crossbow, but she orbs out. Prue uses her power to knock the bow out of his hands. Eames then disappears.

"Clone!" stated Phoebe, annoyed looking at the crossbrow warily.

Prue looked around the nearby trees and said, "Alright, be ready with the spell. He could be anywhere. Get the crossbow."

Piper bent down to pick up the crossbow and The Three witches left to their car, before going to the Manor.

Harry started to shimmer, flame and beam away from the Darklighters, when he came down he hadn't expected a welcoming comitee. Harry hesitated before shimmering to the Demonic Wasteland, unknownly stumbling on some Upper-level demons powers and getting the ability to sense lower ranking Demons, and summon them to his location, which he did before flaming out and appearing inside his house, getting changed to his jeans, leather jacket and boots, Harry orbed over to Halliwell Manor in time to see Eames stab Natalie and blink out, taking Natalie with him.

The Charmed Ones' called for Leo's guidance and with their calls to a Whitelighter, and Harry using his Elder status, Leo appeared in a swirl of forced orbs.

Harry and Leo then told the girls that they could help by going to the Heavens. Harry then remote orbed the girls up there before grabbing Leo and orbing up. Harry and Leo dissappeared, leaving the girls in the Whitelighter robes. Harry was watching from afar, with Leo watching from under his hood.

The girls are huddled in a small group and a swirl of white lights appear, before dissappearing, leaving Eames, crossbow in hand. Eames rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the light, before seeing a Whitelighter, which was really Prue, and shooting and arrow at her, which was deflected and Piper froze it in midair. Phoebe then kicked Eames onto the arrow, who screamed in pain. Harry then Orbs over and pulls out his athame, and stabs the warlock, taking his powers, before healing him.

"What hell are you doing up here?" he snarled at them, making Harry glare at him before Harry orbed down to his house and then shimmer to the Demonic wasteland and wait for Eames to die, so he could collect his powers.

Phoebe replied smugly. "Kicking your ass." The warlock was about to say more but was cut off by the sisters.

The Charmed Ones' said as one, "Time for amends and a victim's revenge..."

"Cloning power, turn sour..." Prue said her little bit.

Then Piper. "Power to change, turn to strange..."

Phoebe moved forward slightly, "I'm rejectin' your deflection." Eames screams from pain and disappeared in a ball of flame.

The sisters looked around and saw no-one around.

"Wow. It worked." said the energetic Phoebe.

Meanwhile Harry, watched as Eames appeared in the Wasteland. Harry threw an Energy ball at him, knocking him onto a rock. Harry shimmered over, athame in hand, before he stabbed him, taking his powers. Harry then shimmered into his apartment, before going to his bed and sleeping.

**I know it was a bad ending, but oh well. Please review and I hope you guys are enjoying my storys, as much as I like to write them.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


End file.
